One night can change everything
by annabethsapphireGaleniss 5ever
Summary: One night is all it takes to change everything. Everything. When Gale returnes to District twelve, he finds a girl in the woods who wouldn't be there if it wasn't for that one night. That one night twelve years ago when Katniss gave into her feelings for Gale. But after all this time does Katniss still feel the same? "Gale?" "Yeah?" "I...um...I still...
1. Fighting suspicions

**Hey! So I've had this idea for a while and I finally got round to writing it, well some of it anyway :D**

**This is just the beginning and I know it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer and better (Hopefully) :D**

* * *

**(Gale)**

I'm home. And by home I mean the woods. In District 12 not 2. Sure, District two has a vast amount of woodland but I never really feel home unless I'm here in our woods. _Our _woods. Is it right to call them that? Is it really still _our _woods? Mine and Katniss' place? Not really, we haven't been hunting together since before the war ended. Still, it will always be _our_ place in my head.

I head towards the place where Katniss and I would meet before going hunting. The woods are still so familiar and I follow the path that has never been erased from my mind. As I walk into the little clearing I notice some one sitting on our rock. Her hair is dark brown and is in a long braid down her back. She has her back to me so I can't see her face but she is wearing a worn out leather jacket that looks a lot like...

"Katniss?" She jumps up and loads her bow, that I didn't see she had before, and points it straight at me. I look closely at her and realise it's not Katniss. No it's a girl who is about twelve. She could be easily mistaken for her though. She has the same features and a similar build and is almost as tall as Katniss.

"It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you." I say with a smile. She cautiously lowers her bow and looks at me.

"How do you know my moms name?"

"Katniss is your mom?" She nods her head. I walk closer to her and notice how she grips her bow tighter. The closer I get the more she looks like Katniss and someone else but I don't know who. She certainly doesn't look like Peeta though.

"I used to know her. Sorry for think you were Katniss. You look like her."

"I know, everyone says that. Who are you?"

"Gale. Gale Hawthorne,"

"I've heard her talk about you before. You were one of the good ones." She says, smiling then sitting back on the rock.

"What's your name?"

"Farah, it means sunset" Wait a minute. Farah? That is the name of...

"How old are you, Farah?"

"Eleven, tomorrow is my twelfth birthday. Why?"

Yep, that's defiantly her. Farah is my daughter.

* * *

**Ok next chapter should be up soon! And it will explain whats going on. **

**Sorry if that was rubbish! PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me if it was ok :D**

Oh and I know Farah isn't a very hunger games-ish name but it will be explained... :D

**And.. feel free to vote in the poll on my profile for 'who is your favorite hunger games character?' :D**


	2. Sweet nothing

**Ok... so here is chap 2 :) sorry it took a while... blame school :D**

* * *

"Errr Farah? I really need to talk to your mom. Like right now. Can you take me to her?" I don't really know what to do. The last time I saw Farah was when she was six and I saw her walking through the town with Katniss whilst I was visiting my family. Of course I didn't say anything because as she walked past, Katniss shook her head and mouthed 'I'm Sorry'. I never really understood why she said sorry. Was it because I never got to see my daughter who everyone thought was Peeta's? That is just one of the many things I need to talk to her about.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because my mom and dad are having another fight." She say's rolling her eyes.

"About what?"

"Well... I suppose it's about me." She say's quietly as she turns away from me.

"What do you mean? Is everything ok?"

"Why do you even want to know? What's it got to do with you?"

"Well I used to be your mother's best friend but something happened and we haven't spoken in along time. But trust me; I know a lot more about you than you probably know about yourself."

"What could you know about me that I don't know?"

"Things that I probably shouldn't tell you but I have a feeling you are going to find out soon enough."

"Ohh. Well... sometimes my dad get's really angry and has these flashbacks and today he told my mom that he couldn't take it anymore. That every time he looked at me, he was reminded of _him_. I don't know who he was talking about but then my mom said that he was being silly and that it was impossible I looked like _him_. Then they started shouting so I ran out here."

Farah may not know who they were talking about but I do. Me. Peeta thinks that she looks like me, which means he must be suspicious. Suspicious about whether Farah really is his daughter. If Peeta finds out what happened between me and Katniss, I have a feeling he won't be very happy.

"Do you think your mom could be in danger? Does your Dad get violent sometimes?"

"Yeah, sometimes. That's why I come here, to get away."

"Why here?"

"My mom showed me this little clearing and she said that this place was very special to her and it made her happy. I don't know why though." I can't help but smile. Me and Katniss have a lot of memories here and I'm glad that those memories still make her happy.

"We need to go quickly to make sure they are both ok." We both run towards the Victors village. Farah is surprisingly fast and easily keeps up with me. We reach the house and Farah pushes the door open. Just as we step in, there is a loud scream from the living room. Farah looks at me with a very scared expression. I grab her hand and squeeze it tightly. Then rush in the direction of the scream. The shouting gets louder.

"Katniss?" I shout out but I get no reply.

I walk in through the open door and gasp at the scene before me.

(Katniss)

I hear someone calling out my name but my throat is too dry from shouting for me to call back. And then he's there. The person who started this whole mess. The one who caused all the arguments between me and Peeta. But he is also the only one who can save me from this.

Farah slowly walks in beside him. Peeta's anger starts to build again and he takes a step towards them. Gale protectively puts one of his arms in front of Farah. I smile for a second because I know that Gale must have found out that Farah is his daughter.

"You shouldn't be here." For a minute I think Peeta is talking to Gale but he actually said it to Farah. She steps back further away from Peeta.

"It's me Dad. It's ok. You don't need to be angry." Peeta takes no notice of her and keeps walking towards her. It looked like he was going to hit her but Gale stepped in the way and knocked his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch her! She's done nothing wrong!"

He's right. She did nothing. Farah was a result of a mistake that Gale and I made. Except it wasn't a mistake. I will never regret what happened that one night. The night that changed everything.

"_How long till the cheese buns are ready Peeta?" I ask from where I'm sitting on the bakery counter._

"_5 minutes." He says walking through the door carrying a big cake with pink and purple icing decorating it. He starts write something with more frosting. Whilst he does that, I hop down off the counter and walk over to the window to watch all the people outside. _

_Most people are walking around the town, buying things from the various shops, talking to other people and getting on with there lives. Little children run round chasing each other and everyone looks happy. My eyes scan over the crowded square. I gasp as I see someone I haven't talked to for over a year and I don't intend to now. He isn't alone; Rory (who looks exactly like him) and Vick are walking beside him and he's carrying Posy on his shoulders. _

"_Peeta? Is that..."_

"_Gale? Yeah." He says from behind the counter._

"_What the hell is he doing here?"_

"_Picking up Posy's birthday cake I presume." His voice has a hint of anger in it. He put's the cake he was working on in a box just as the door opens._

"_Katniss!" Posy runs up to me and hugs me tightly. She has grown quite a bit since I last saw her. I say hi to Rory and Vick and I know I have to say something to him. I can't just not look at him forever. My eyes meet his and I'm taken back by how amazing he looks. His hair is all messy and as usual, he has a smirk on his face._

"_Hey Catnip." The use of his old nickname for me makes me shiver but in a good way. No one has called me that for a long time._

"_Hi Gale" I can't help but give him a little smile._

_What am I doing? I'm supposed to be angry at him. He may have designed the bombs that killed my sister. I should ignore him or something but I can't. He was my best friend and I know he didn't mean to kill Prim. _

"_Hi Peeta," Gale says to him. Peeta doesn't say anything just nods his head._

"_So, how are you?" Gale asks me._

"_Ok, What about you?" _

"_I'm good; I was thinking about going hunting later, do you wanna come?" I haven't been hunting for a while because it reminds me too much of Gale and how things were before my first games._

"_I don't go there anymore."_

"_Oh." He looks a bit disappointed and doesn't say anything else, just gives Peeta the money for the cake then walks out the door. _

"_Katniss, will you come to my birthday party tomorrow? Pleaseeee?" Posy asks._

"_Of course I will!" She gives me another hug before going to following her older brothers._

_For the rest of the day I can't think of anything but Gale. All the memories of when we used to hunt together. One other memory also keeps running through my mind. The first time he kissed me. _

_When we got back to District 12, Peeta asked me to marry him. For real this time though, not just because he had to to keep us alive. I said yes even though I still don't think I'm in love with him, I like him more just as a friend. Ever since I saw Gale before though, I can't seem to stop smiling. Maybe Gale is the person I should be with. Whenever I'm around him I feel more alive, he ignites a fire inside me. But Peeta does the opposite, he holds that fire back._

_I feel bad for telling Gale that I didn't want to go hunting with him. It's too late now though. He will probably be at home with his family. I could go round and see them I suppose. But what if Gale doesn't want to see me. He could have met someone in District two. Of course he has, this is Gale were talking about. But what if he hasn't. What if he still likes me?_

_I get up from where I was sitting in the kitchen and slip my jacket and boots on. Just as I'm about to walk out the door, Peeta see's me._

"_Hey, where are you going?" Do I tell him I'm going to Gale's? No. He'll just get angry._

"_I thought I'd go for a walk."_

"_You want me to come with you?"_

"_No its ok I like walking by myself; it helps me clear my head." I'm no good at lying and I know he can see right through me. _

"_You're going to Gale's house aren't you?"_

"_No."_

"_Don't lie to me Katniss."_

"_I'm not lying."_

"_Well let me come with..."_

"_NO!" I interrupt him. "I survived the Hunger Games twice, I think I'm capable of walking around by myself." _

_I walk out and slam the door hard behind me. I hate arguing with Peeta and I know I shouldn't have lied to him but I quickly forget about it as I think about seeing Gale. _

_I knock on the door and he answers a few seconds later. _

"_Hey Catnip, what are you doin here?"_

"_I...umm... I don't really know. I just wanted to talk."_

"_Ok, come in."_

_I follow him into the living room where Rory and Vick are chasing Posy around. They look surprised to see me here but don't say anything about it. Hazelle comes in and says hello._

"_I'll take these guys out of your way. I'm sure you need to talk." She ushers them outside and say's they'll be back in about an hour. When the door closes, Gale grabs my hands and looks into my eyes then steps closer to me so our bodies are almost touching. He runs his thumbs over the backs of my hands. Then all of a sudden he drops them and moves away from me. I don't know why till I look down at my hand and see the ring that Peeta gave me. _

"_Gale, I'm sorry."_

"_For what, Katniss?" What am I saying sorry for? The answer is I don't know. It just felt like the right thing to say. I don't answer him and look down at the floor. _

"_When I was in District 2, the only thing that kept me going was thinking that maybe you were thinking about me but obviously you weren't."_

"_Of course I thought about you!" I say back, my voice rising slightly. "I never go hunting anymore because it reminds me too much of you. Whenever I go through the Seam I think about you. And anyway, how was I supposed to know that you were going to come back? I thought I was never going to see you again! So don't blame me for not just sitting around and waiting for you to turn up for the rest of my life. If you wanted me then you should have come and got me." I shouted most of it but by the end I feel a tear slide down my face. I wipe it away quickly._

"_I thought you hated me." Is all he says. I walk over to him and bring his mouth crashing down to meet mine. _

"_I could never hate you" I whisper gently in his ear. He rests his forehead on mine so I can feel his warm breath wash over my skin. I look into his familiar gray eyes and I know I shouldn't but I let him kiss me. And it feels so right, like this is what was supposed to happen. _

_He pushes me back into the wall and deepens the kiss then leaves a tingling trail of kisses along my jaw and down my neck. It feels so good that I let a moan escape my lips. I know he heard it because I can feel him smiling against my neck as he continues to work his magic on me. I know that if I don't stop this now then I won't ever be able to. But I don't want to stop and I don't._

"_Are you sure about this Katniss?" Gale asks as he picks me up and I wrap my legs around him. I can't even form the words so I just nod and his smile is enough to tell me that this is what he wanted. He carries me up to the room that he used to share with Rory and sets me back down. __He has one hand on my back holding me against him and the other holding the back of my head, slowly running his hands through my tangled hair. _

"_I need you, Gale." And I do, I need him like I need air to breath, it just took me a really long time to figure it out._

_I gently pull on his shirt, bring us closer. This kiss is much more urgent than all the others. He pushes my jacket off my shoulders. I let out another moan as his hands slide up underneath my shirt and run lightly over my stomach. I dig my fingers into his back as I continue to let his hands roam over my body. _

_Xx_

_We just lay there, my head resting on his chest and his hands rake through my hair. It is silent apart from our steady breathing. However, we are brought out of this calm state by the sound of chattering downstairs. We both jump up quickly and put on our clothes that are in various places in the room. Once we are dressed, Gale pulls me back into his arms._

"_I don't want to let you go." He whispers._

"_I know." His nose brushes against mine and our lips are about to touch when the door bursts open. We jump apart and see Rory standing in the door way._

"_Well, it looks like you guys did more than talk." He says with a smirk that makes him look almost identical to his brother. "I knew it; I knew something would happen between you two."_

"_Rory, you have to promise you won't tell anyone. No one can know about this, Ok?" Gale tells him._

"_I promise." He says and walks out the room. We follow him downstairs. Hazelle asks me to stay and eat dinner. I say that I should be getting home but she insists that I stay and eat something. _

_Posy sits next to me and I sit across from Gale. The whole time I can't seem to wipe the smile at my face. Gale is the same and every time we even look at each other our smiles just get bigger and bigger till it hurts. At one point, Gale's foot brushes against my leg and when I look at him, his gaze is so intense that I can feel myself blushing and have to look away. _

_Me and Gale volunteer to do the washing up although we didn't exactly get very much done. We both stood by the bowl of soapy water in silence, lost in our thoughts until he scooped up a handful of bubbles and hit me in the face with them. I get him back by splashing water at him. But that was just the start. The next few minutes were a blur of water, bubbles and slipping over and falling on the floor. Rory, Posy and Vick must have heard all the noise and come and join in. Posy acts as my shield against the others but it doesn't help since I'm completely drenched anyway. The whole time, none of us stops laughing and although they aren't exactly little kids anymore, looking at Rory and the others playing makes me wonder if this is what it would be like if we had kids. And by we I don't mean me and Peeta. For a second I find myself wishing that that would happen._

Little did I know that that wish was about to come true.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! :D **

**Oh, and if you think this sounds like Loose ends by asdawnbreaks it's because she asked if she could use my idea n stuff so yeah...**

**:D**


	3. Run, run away

**Hey, sorry it's been ages and this is quite short but I have been busy writing a new fanfic, a new fictionpress story and upating another story on there so... yeah.**

**I appologise for it being a bit rubish and uneventful but I wantd to at least post something... :D**

* * *

Peeta seams to have calmed down but is still trying to stare down Gale. I'm on the verge of thinking this is going to go on all day when Peeta speaks.

"Is she yours?" Gale turns his head slightly to look at me, asking me what he should say. I nod my head. It's time Peeta knew the truth.

"Yeah, she is" for a second he is just still. All the colour has drained from his face and he just stares into space. Seeing him like this just makes me feel even guiltier than I did. This is why I tried to put of telling him for this long, I knew it would break his heart. I walk over to him and gently place my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sor..." Before I can finish the sentence, he pushes me off him and as he does so, the back of his hand hits me in the face. So hard that I know there will be a big red mark there. I don't scream out in pain, I'm used to it. Let's just say this isn't the first time Peeta has hit me.

Before I have the chance to do anything else, Peeta throws me against the wall. Hard. My head hits the wall and I start to feel faint. Gale says something to Farah and she runs out of the house then he tries to pull Peeta's hands away from where they have started to tighten around my neck but Peeta is a lot stronger than he looks.

I can't breathe. All I can hear is the blood pounding in my head and Gale shouting something in the background. Then everything goes black. I can breathe again. When I open my eyes I see Haymich (who surprisingly doesn't look drunk) holding Peeta back, Farah crying and Gale standing over me, helping me up.

"Get out of here, Katniss. Take the girl with you." Haymich shouts from across the room. It's clear that his isn't going to be able to hold Peeta back for long.

"I can't leave Peeta." Even though he almost killed me, again, I still can't leave him. He means too much to me.

"Gale, make her leave or it's not going to end well." Then, when I think about it, this could be my chance. To be with Gale, let Farah be with her real father. That is what I've wanted ever since that day.

Gale pulls on my arm and drags me towards the door but before he can make me leave, Peeta breaks out of Haymich's grasp and grabs a glass vase from the table and throws it towards me. My reactions are still a bit slow and Gale is the one who saves me. He pushes me and Farah out the way just before the vase hits the wall behind where I was just standing and smashes into thousands of little pieces.

"Go!" Haymich shouts and this time I know I have to go, not because it's my life in danger but Farah's. I can't let him hurt her. I know that Gale wouldn't let that happen though. Gale. The one who is always there for me.

He grabs my hand and Farah's and pulls us out of our house. I'm not sure where he's leading us but then I recognise the train station in the distance. He's taking us to District 2. I stop dead in my tracks.

"I can't go Gale, I have to go back and help him."

"Katniss," He puts his hands on my shoulders and makes me look at him. "You can't help him; you'll only make it worse."

I look into his grey eyes and I know I can trust him. He pulls me into his arms and holds me close until I stop crying. And then I remember Farah. I pull away from Gale and go over and hug her. I am so selfish, thinking about myself when she just witnessed something horrible that she shouldn't have had to see.

"I'm so sorry" I keep whispering into her hair.

"It's ok. I'm fine." I look at her and realise she isn't the little girl she used to be. She's strong. Just like I was. By her age I had started hunting and providing for my family. I had already met Gale.

He comes over and tells us that we have to go. The trains run regularly to all the other districts so we don't have to wait for long. I sit by Gale and none of us say anything for a long time. There's too much to think about. After a while I rest my head on his shoulder. He shudders and gasps in pain. I turn to look at him and see that his t-shirt is stained with blood around his shoulder.

"What happened to you? Let me see." He shakes his head.

"I'm fine, really."

"Gale you're bleeding let me look." He gives in and I help him pull his shirt up over his head. Before I do anything else, I get distracted by his toned chest and perfectly tanned skin. I can't seem to look away but when I finally do tear my eyes away I see him smirking at me. Like always.

"Saw something you like, Katniss?" The cheeky tone of his voice makes me remember when he used to tease me all the time. I push him playfully but he cringes and when I look down at my hand, it's stained with bright red blood. And then I finally see what has happened. There is a relatively big piece of glass lodged in his shoulder.

"Oh my god Gale! Are you ok? I'm so sorry, I should have noticed sooner..."

"Katniss it's fine." Since we don't have anything with us, I don't have anything to help clean up the blood with. "I can wait till we get there, it doesn't hurt that much." We have no other choice but I know it must be hurting a lot.

"Is it true what you said before? About me being your daughter?" Farah questions from where she had been sitting looking out the window.

"Yes, Farah. It's true."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She stares at me and I can tell she's not happy about me not telling her sooner.

"I couldn't. It would have ruined everything."

"Oh, because everything isn't ruined now is it?" She says sarcastically. She goes back to staring out the window.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" She asks Gale now.

"It's complicated. There are a lot of things that happened and it will take a long time to explain."

"Why does no one tell me anything? I'm not a little kid anymore!" She shouts. "Everyone thinks I'm a little baby but I can take care of myself."

"Farah, I-"

"No! If your not going to tell me the truth then just shut up, ok!"

I know I shouldn't say anything else because she will just get angrier at me.

"Do you know what it's like to find out that you've been lied to for your whole life and then in the space of a day, everything you had has been taken away from you? No, you don't so don't try and tell me that everythings ok because it's not!" Out of the corner of my eye I swear I see a tear slide down her face but she wipes it away quickly with the back of her hand. Gale slides his hand into mine and intertwines our fingers and gives me a reasuring smile.

A while later, the train stops in district 2 and we stand up to get off but Farah must have fallen asleep with her head resting on the window. I go over to wake her up but Gale pulls me back.

"I can carry her, don't wake her up."

"You can't, it'll hurt your shoulder."

"Don't you know me at all Katniss? I can put up with the pain. Anyway it's not that far." With that he walks over and picks her up like she doesn't weigh a thing. He leads us down a few busy streets and then to a block of apartments. District 2 is a lot more modern than district 12 and so are the houses. Gale opens the door to a penthouse apartment. My jaw drops open at the sight of it. There is a kitchen area to one side and a corridor that leads off somewhere else. The rest of the room is a living area. There are big sofas and a glass table in the middle. But what really catches my eye is the floor to ceiling windows. I walk over to them and look outside. This is one of the tallest buildings so you can literally see the whole district. As it is getting dark, there are lots of lights that twinkle all over the place. The other side faces the woods which I don't find surprising.

Even though I've been here twice before, it still take's my breath away. The first time I was here was a while after I found out I was pregnant. Peeta had gone to the Capitol to do some television thing, I didn't really listen to what he said because the moment he said he was going to be away for a while, I instantly thought of going to find Gale. He was very surprised to see me to say the least.

_I stood outside his door with no idea what I was going to say when he opened it. It hadn't took me long to find out where he lived. Let's just say a lot of girls knew his address. Turns out I didn't have to say anything though because he pulled me into his arms and held me there for ages. He must have noticed my slightly protruding stomach because he suddenly pulled away._

"_Katniss... Are... you..."_

"_Yes, Gale. I'm pregnant." He backs away from me and goes over to a cupboard and takes out two glasses sets them down. He bangs his fist down on the counter making a loud noise that echos through the appartment._

"_You want something to drink?" His voice is plain and I have no idea what he's feeling at the moment. Not to mention I'm a little bit disappointed by his reaction. What's he got to be angry at? I thought he always wanted kids..._

"_That's all you're going to say? Nothing else?"_

"_What do you want me to say Katniss? 'Congratulations' or something?" _

"_I thought you'd be a bit happier."_

"_Yeah, I'm delighted you're having Mellark's baby." The sarcastic tone to his voice is evident._

"_You don't get it do you?"_

"_What is there for me to 'get'." I walk over to him and gently touch his cheek with my finger tips._

"_The baby's yours, Gale" A look of confusion comes over him. I can see a smile playing at his lips but I still don't think he even realises what I actually said was true. _

"_Are you sure it's not Peeta's?" he says after awhile. _

"_Yeah, I'm pretty sure." As soon as I said the last word he picked me up and spun me around until I was dizzy, the biggest, most real smile I've ever seen on his face. Before I can say anything else he leans down and gives me a tantalizingly slow kiss. I don't want to ruin the moment but I know I have to tell him._

"_Peeta thinks it's his." He moves away from me slightly._

"_I thought as much."_

"_I was going to tell him the truth but he seemed so happy. It would have broken his heart." His eyes have turned duller and the smile is no longer there._

"_What does this mean then?"_

"_It means that after this, I go back to district 12 and pretend like we never happened. That that night didn't happen." He pulls my hand into his and moves closer to me. _

"_What if I don't want to forget?" He now moves even closer so our bodies are touching._

"_We have to" I can hardly say anything because the way he is looking at me makes my breath catch and my heart beat twice as quick. He is so close that there is virtually no space between our lips. When I think, when I hoped, he was going to kiss me he moved away again._

"_Fine, you want to forget then you forget about it. But I won't. I will never be able to just... forget." For a long time we just stand there looking at each other. We don't need to speak to have a conversation._

"_Can I see?" It takes me a while to realise he's talking about my stomach. I nod and roll my top up slightly. Unless you were really close and were actually looking for it, you wouldn't be able to notice the small bump. Gale walks back over to me and gently places his hand on my stomach. His touch makes me shiver. For a second he smiles but it's quickly replaced by a look of sadness._

"_Gale...I-" I try to say sorry again but his cuts me off with a kiss._

"_Just...don't. Don't say anything..." and I don't. _

_Later we finally did talk. We talked about everything. We sorted out things that needed to be sorted and after being at Gales for a week, I knew I had to leave and that broke my heart. I had let myself be happy for a few days and now it was going to be taken away from me. But I chose that. _

"_You don't have to go Katniss. You could stay here. Please?" Gale pleads with me even though he knows what the answer would be._

"_I can't. I have to think about Peeta. I..."_

"_Why don't you just think about yourself for once? You always try to do what's best for everyone else. What do you want to do Katniss?"_

"_I don't know Gale..."_

"_Well when you figure it out, I'll be waiting for you."_

_And that was the last time I saw him. _

_For a while anyway. _

* * *

**_Review guys! :D_**


End file.
